


Year and a Day

by die_traumerei



Series: Castle Terra [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Wedding, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Useless Lesbians, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Aziraphale has one last small ceremony to fully welcome her to Castle Terra. At least, that's the idea.In which she and Crowley *completely accidentally* have a wedding.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Castle Terra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801759
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	Year and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was another of those stories where I set out to write one thing, and then STUFF HAPPENS. Anyway, I hope this, like the rest of this series, brings you a little joy <3

“Baby? Can I ask you a favour?”

Crowley rolled over and pillowed her head on Aziraphale's tummy. They weren't quite napping, but were definitely both prone, enjoying the soft autumn air before starting to hike back to the castle. The grass was still deep and green even this late in October, and the sky was a perfect, brilliant blue, set off by golden trees. Crowley had been lying on her back, dark glasses off, and drinking in the colours of the season.

Not that her beloved wasn't plenty colourful herself; Aziraphale still preferred pale clothes, but what had become her hiking outfit was actually an old gown of Crowley's, extensively reworked. It was mostly russet, with panels and insets of deep blues and greens added to account for Aziraphale's rather rounder figure. All of rough, light wool, it scratched pleasantly on Crowley's face.

“Of course, angel. What is it?” She nuzzled the soft tummy beneath her face.

“It'll be a year and a day since I came here soon,” Aziraphale said, and giggled when this earned her a hug around her hips. “There's a little ceremony, sort of finishing what my welcoming ritual started. Part of it is, someone needs to come get me from the Library, and I'd be honoured if it was you.”

“I would love to do that,” Crowley said, surprised. “Is there anything else to it?”

“A bit.” Aziraphale scritched her scalp, currently mostly tight braids that had been pinned up off her neck. “Oh, I ought to just start at the beginning. You won't be able to see me the day before, love – I have to spent twenty-four hours alone in the Library, fasting and preparing some things. But when the time comes, you come and knock on the door, and I'll come out. We can't speak, and honestly I'll probably be a little out of it, but I really want you there. You'll lead me to the Great Hall, and there's some back and forth between myself and the King, and then it's all done and I'm formally welcomed to the kingdom for the rest of my days and all that. It doesn't take too long, thankfully, since after that there's a little meal and a wee party.”

“Aziraphale....you really want me to be the one to come get you?” Crowley looked up at her. “Should it be Auntie, or someone, well, important?”

“You're the most important person in my life,” Aziraphale reminded her softly, and caressed a little around one pretty golden eye. “There's a lot of history in a very simple action.” She smiled, and tapped Crowley's nose to make her go cross-eyed and cute. “Be grateful, demon – it used to be that Librarians spent a whole _year_ cloistered in their Libraries. I have to fast, and prepare the year's books to present to the King, and I must pray.” She was quiet for a little while. “It was very hard, the first time I did it. I think it will be easier this time, I truly _belong_ in Terra, I think anyway, but it can be...emotional. Long ago, at least in some kingdoms, it would be a set of guards who fetched the Librarian. It wasn't always a thing of joy, though now it's all ritual and really is quite nice.”

“Then I would be honoured to play a part,” Crowley said. “Truly. I missed it when you came here because I'm an idiot, but I would very much like to welcome you home.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, and hauled her up for a soft kiss. “I love you. Thank you. This really means a great deal to me, Crowley.”

“I don't understand it, but I'd like to,” Crowley said, resettling herself. “Will you help me? I want to know the history, the meaning.” A little squeeze. “What I can do to help? I know a daylong fast isn't _that_ much....”

Aziraphale made a face. “It's quite enough for me, thank you very much. I'm not even allowed water.”

Crowley frowned at that, but didn't argue. She'd take care of Aziraphale after this ceremony thing, bring her water and wine. Little nibbles to start, her tummy got upset sometimes, especially if she was worried over something. And plenty of cuddles and kisses, and they could sleep together in the Library that night, snuggled up together to welcome her maestra home.

“Ready to head back?” Aziraphale asked, after they'd got a bit more cuddling in, not to mention a few kisses.

“Happily,” Crowley said, rising and helping her up, the two of them setting off hand in hand, following the path down the mountain. They were both strong hikers, and scrambled fairly easily over a huge fallen oak. Aziraphale gave Crowley a healthy boost to get her up and over, and Crowley helped pull her up behind, and so they made their way back home.

When the path grew a little easier, Aziraphale taught Crowley the history behind the elements of the ritual. “We used to be a lot more cloistered,” she explained. “Almost priests. In the really vast libraries, some Librarians still do stay in, cataloguing and such, for a year and a day. Or nearly so.”

“I can't imagine you doing that,” Crowley admitted, and Aziraphale nodded.

“I'd be awful at it,” she admitted cheerfully. “You know I'm perfectly happy getting lost in the stacks, but I'd miss the seasons, and riding and rambling and the rest of the world, of course.” She grinned, and touched the small scar at her hairline. “Mind, it might have done me good to miss a riding session last winter...”

Crowley laughed and kissed her cheek. “Better for my heart health too,” she teased, and they giggled together, clambering down a steep hillside. Even now, if Aziraphale ran about too much in low slippers or bare feet, her ankle would get a twinge to it.

“So yes, we should count ourselves lucky,” she said. “And some things still hold – it's only after the year-and-day that I'll be allowed to go visiting, and have other maestras and maestros come visit me, and I'm sure they'll start soon enough. We really do have an enviable collection here, you know – far better than Heaven's Court.”

Crowley, of course, puffed out proudly at that. She might not be able to read much, but she enjoyed being regularly read to, now, and anything that put that dreadful place a few pegs down was all right by her.

Aziraphale explained other bits and bobs as they descended through fields and the sun began to set, brilliant and glowing. “Traditionally, your role is to make sure I don't run away,” she said, giggling. “The ritual is intended to fully tie me to the kingdom and the castle, and that first year and a day was a time when a Librarian could leave if they didn't like where they were, although hardly anyone ever does anymore.” She smiled a little. “I'm even given a space for burial. Terra doesn't have vaults, but I've got a place in the castle graveyard now, love.”

Crowley shivered. “Not to be used for some time.”

“Not for many, many years,” Aziraphale said firmly, and took her hand again, lacing their fingers together. “But it means I'm home. I'm part of Terra, and Terra's a part of me, even after I die.”

“What happened, then, when you left Heaven's Court?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Stripped of my right of residence, and of control of the Library. I'd already packed my things, so I went straight out to a carriage.” She smiled softly. “That was in spring. Crowley, it was the most beautiful day, I wish you could have been there with me. Blue sky with pretty little clouds, and the smell of flowers on the air, everything warm and just coming alive. It was incredibly hard, and it hurt to be...torn away from a place, even as I knew it was making me sick, in a way. But there were birds singing, and I was smiling for the first time in I don't even remember how long.” She laughed softly. “It was the first clear day after weeks of rain, so I was even walking relatively easily.”

Crowley thought about how Aziraphale smiled so readily, laughed at the littlest joke. The way even on wet days she kept going, working around her heavy limp. And how she was blossoming, still frightened and shy sometimes, wary as a baby deer around new people, but how she ran around the castle now, confident and free.

“I wish I could have been there too,” she said. “It sounds beautiful.” She squeezed Azirpahale's hand. “But what on earth did you do until you came to Terra, love? That's months without a home.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly at her. “I went back to the Guild, to wait to be reassigned. I taught a class that summer, and rested, and waited to learn where I'd go next. It usually only takes a month or so, but I was in bad shape, so we agreed I would take a few months to get better.” She touched her belly. “I mean, I was...my mental health wasn't so good. I had my nervous tum, but I wasn't ill, exactly.”

“Oh, Aziraphale. I didn't know.” Crowley paused them. “Can I hug you real quick?”

Aziraphale laughed and turned into her, going into her arms. “You can hug me real long, too. It's all right. There were people there to help me, love. And a lot of my old friends very coincidentally decided to come visit the old academy that summer. Funny that,” she teased, and Crowley laughed and hugged her tight, tight, never wanting to let go.

“Good. I hope you fell asleep every night in someone's arms.”

Aziraphale kissed her cheek. “I did some nights, but I was chaste if you can believe it. Just...didn't want to, you know?”

Crowley rubbed her back. “I'm sorry, I made assumptions. But I'm glad you had people who loved you.”

“Me too.” They started to walk again, arms about each others' waists. “Crowley?”

“Hmm?”

“I won't ask you for details. But when you came here...you had people who loved you too, right?”

Crowley was quiet for a little bit. “Yes,” she said finally. “Chae came with me, we were old friends of course. And Auntie and Uncle were...incredibly kind. Gentle. I wasn't in a very good way, and I'm not always nice when I'm like that. But they were very patient.”

Aziraphale made a rude noise. “They love you. They really do, and don't go all 'oh I'm a demon and hard to take' at me. You were in so much pain, I can see it writ on your face. I won't bother you with more questions, but I will absolutely make sure you know that your family here loves you to the ends of the Earth.”

Crowley cleared her throat. “Understood.”

“Good.” Aziraphale kissed her shoulder. There was another hour or two of walking to go, at least, before they were home, probably just as true dark fell. Wonderful; she loved an evening hike, and even more so when it was with her demon girl.

They talked a little more, of course, mostly about the ritual and Crowley's role, going over it a few times to make sure she was comfortable with what she ought to do, and how Aziraphale would look and need to behave.

It was quite dark, and not a little chilly when they reached the castle, and they were both grateful for a hot dinner waiting for them – and a little lovemaking before they fell asleep, deliciously worn out from the long ramble, the two of them snuggled together in Crowley's bed, the end to a lovely autumn day.

Crowley adjusted her dress, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Aziraphale had said she could wear whatever she liked, and she decided what she liked was a dress that doubled as a literal work of art. High-waisted, with a layered bodice that made her breasts look a bit bigger. Vast, wing-like sleeves that fell nearly to the floor, her shoulders covered in embroidered vines, three-dimensional flowers of beaded organza standing proud. The dress was deceptively simple, dramatic, and played up all the parts of her body she loved best.

Also, it made her look  _stunning_ .

Nearly time. She let her hair down from the coil she'd pinned up to keep it out of the way, and shook her curls out, cascading down her back, and finishing the look with a small silver crown. Crowley smiled at her reflection one more time, checked her make-up and her corset and her hair, and began the walk to Aziraphale's room.

It had been hard, knowing her beloved was locked away without food or water. Only for a day, but she never liked to think of Aziraphale as hungry. At least she knew there was a lovely little meal laid out for whoever wanted to stay and celebrate after the ceremony, and she had already ordered a vast breakfast sent up to the Library for the next morning. So not much longer, until she could break her fast, and Crowley could kiss and cuddle her to their hearts' content.

She knocked three times on the Library door, as hard as she could, and oh thank God, Aziraphale must have been standing just on the other side, for the door opened right away.

She was wearing a dress Crowley hadn't seen before, and her heart caught a little in her throat. White silk, thick with blue and silver embroidery, sweeping lines cut to show off her figure without needing a corset. Good; it was pouring out, and Aziraphale's old injuries would be bothering her. Covered from neck to floor, the sleeves even swept over her hands to the knuckle, nearly every inch decorated beautifully. She looked like an angel, truly, with her hair down and held only by her fillet.

Crowley swallowed hard, and their eyes met. Aziraphale looked solemn, and she carried a number of large books in one arm. She looked like what she was, a  _Maestra Librarian_ , and Crowley wondered, for the millionth time, what she saw in Crowley. 

The tiniest wink – oh, naughty angel, you're not supposed to acknowledge me! – and they started for the Great Hall, Crowley leading the way. She listened carefully; of course Aziraphale was limping heavily, but she already knew how to adjust her own gait to that, to slow so Aziraphale wouldn't have to hurry to keep up, so she wouldn't strain her old injuries.

It was a bit of a haul, but eventually they reached the Great Hall, where Crowley's auntie and uncle waited, along with a few others who were called as witnesses, or were just curious. There were the other luminaries of the court, and some of the constant number of cousins who wandered in and out, and Crowley was pleased at the crowd that had gathered to welcome Aziraphale home.

Crowley walked to the table her uncle stood behind, and bowed low. “My lord the King,” she said, and at least she knew how to speak properly, including her low voice carrying through the room. “I present the Maestra Librarian Aziraphale. She has lived in our land for one year and one day, and petitions to complete her installation as Librarian to Castle Terra.”

They had practiced the ritualized words over and over, Aziraphale reading them aloud and Crowley learning them instantly, but insisting they drill together until she could recite it in her sleep.

The king bowed back, and that was Crowley's cue. She couldn't turn around and smile, but she put her hands behind her back, bending her fingers into the sign that Aziraphale had taught her meant  _I love you_ . Not long enough to be seen by anyone else, but long enough for her angel to see, before she turned and walked to join her family behind the table.

She was so  _pale_ ! Good God, her poor Aziraphale; her hands shook a little as she laid out the ledgers to prove her good work to the King, and included a small but lovely book as a gift to his personal collection. Crowley would bet money that her uncle hadn't read a book since his schooling days, but she reckoned Auntie would like it, or maybe Adam. And it  _was_ very pretty.

“My lord the King,” Aziraphale said quietly, and bowed very low. “Here are the records for your kingdom for the year past. I have recorded births and deaths, moments of great importance, the successes and failures of your farms. She opened the book to show her neat writing and the careful detail of her record-keeping. “And I bring a gift from my own collection, to be yours alone.”

“Wonderful, lovely, grand,” the King said, nodding as he skimmed the books. Of course, he and Aziraphale had pored over them every season, tracking the ups and downs of Terra's fortunes. “Er, yes, very acceptable.”

Crowley did not bury her face in her hands, but it was a near thing. She loved her uncle, but he had  _zero_ sense of ceremony.

Luckily, the Queen took over now.

“Maestra Librarian Aziraphale,” she said, voice carrying as Crowley's had. “You affirm that you came to us of your free will, and lived as a member of my household wholly, not spending a night away from the Castle for the last year and a day, and taking no other Librarians as visitors?”

“I do affirm,” Aziraphale said, voice steady. She had been through this once before, Crowley thought, and her heart went out to the young woman, now long ago, who had said these words to people who were so cruel to her.

The Queen smiled. Crowley knew they were allowed to go off-script here, so to speak, but hadn't expected much. Her auntie was a wonderful woman, but also not much given to ceremony.

“My dear Aziraphale. It has been a joy like no other to have you join our household,” she said, and Crowley refused to cry. She could have an emotion _later_. “You are a bright spark of joy to all of us. Your wisdom and cleverness have helped my husband be a better king. Your humour has brightened my own days, and your scholarship sets an example for my son. You are kind to the servants, and have impressed the court with your riding and hunting abilities. I know many among my court have enjoyed having a new companion who knows which way to point a horse,” she said, and winked, inviting Aziraphale to share the joke. “And you love my niece. You are a gift beyond price to her, and she to you.”

Oh, fuck it. Crowley knew she'd be keeping her dark glasses on all day, so she'd skipped eye makeup.  _Fine_ Auntie, you made me cry. I hope you're happy.

“For that _alone_ , for the joy you've given her alone, I would be honoured to have you join our household. You have a place at Castle Terra for the rest of your life, and you will lie in our land after you die as well,” she said, voice reaching even the darkest corner. “This I swear to you.”

Aziraphale's eyes were glittering, and Crowley couldn't fathom how she wasn't crying. Must be some kind of magic they taught at school, in between the lesbian orgies. The little joke to herself calmed her own heart, before Aziraphale went and broke it again, anyway.

“My beloved King and Queen,” she said, bowing deeply to them both again. “When I came here, I was frightened. I had been taught only fear of power. I had been taught that my hardest labour would never be enough, and I had been taught that I was always going to be lacking, physically and otherwise.

“Within a month, everyone here taught me another way. You and the King welcomed me kindly, entrusted me with a priceless library, and allowed me to serve you to the best of my ability. Allowed me to serve the people of your kingdom, to hear their joys and sorrows, share in their good harvests and comfort them through the bad, knowing they would be supported. I have made good friends, and been treated kindly.” She smiled. “I thank the Goodman Chae for his friendship and kindness, especially taking me riding so often. I thank the Maester Physician for his gentle care of me, when I was injured so soon after I arrived. I was already treated as though I belonged, that I would be cared for without question. I thank the Maester Scholar for his kind friendship, and I thank young Prince Adam for his diligence and good humour. School is not always very interesting, and you are a credit to your hard work.” She paused, and her voice shook for the first time. “I thank the Princess Crowley. For...everything. For love and friendship and jokes and long rambles. For teaching me.” A deep breath. “For reminding me of my own worth, when I forget it. You are my beloved, forever, and I am so grateful that we will live out our days as a family. You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you, and I'm so lucky I get to be one of them.”

She paused, and touched a fingertip to one eye. “Your Majesties, I accept my place at Castle Terra, and dedicate myself to serve as Maestra Librarian until I die, and am buried in the earth I've grown to love already.”

The Queen turned and held out her hand to Crowley. “Normally the ceremony would end there, but you ought to say something too, don't you think?”

Crowley nodded, tears running down her face, hoping she could talk. “Maestra Librarian Aziraphale,” she said, her voice ugly and cracked, but  _hers_ . “I love you. I love you so much. You are  _worthy_ . I will always remind you of that. You're worthy, and brilliant, and beloved. You see me,  _all_ of me, and...you love me.” Her voice broke entirely and she sobbed, and held out her arms, and the Queen may have had to essentially shove her around the table, but there was Aziraphale, already coming around to her, symbolically joining the household on the other side of the table and very definitely folding Crowley into her arms, rocking her a little, stroking her hair and whispering soft nothing-words in her ear.

“I love you, shh, shh, darling, it's over. It's over, love. I'm yours, and you're mine. We're a family now.” She smiled and pulled back, and Crowley laughed and choked on her tears again, and let Aziraphale dry her face because of _course_ there was a hanky hidden up her sleeve.

“There we are,” she said warmly, and laughed, and burst into tears herself. “I'm _home_.”

“Yes, you are, sweetheart,” the Queen said, swooping down, presumably to rescue them from themselves. “Now then, both of you sit, Crowley you really are going to cry yourself sick. Oh, my girls.” She kissed them both on the head, and bustled about, bringing Aziraphale a glass of cool water and Crowley a generous shot of whiskey.

“Auntie,” Crowley said. “I need you to know I love you.”

“Yes dear,” the Queen said. “Aziraphale, there's one for you too, but not on an empty stomach.”

Aziraphale giggled, her arm around Crowley's waist and Crowley's arm around hers, and she drank her water quickly.

“Your majesty,” she protested, when the Queen brought her a fresh glass.

“Oh, good grief, I won't die from carrying you a bit of water for one afternoon,” the Queen said cheerfully. “Besides, I think we just had a wedding.”

Azirphale giggled wetly. “I think we did. Oh my.” She pressed a long kiss to Crowley's cheek. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, angel.” The shot was doing its good work, and Crowley had at least stopped crying. “Let me get you something to eat – no, love, I'll just be a few feet away, you must be ravenous.”

“I'm a bit shaky, yes,” Aziraphale admitted, holding up her hand, where it trembled, from some mix of emotion and hunger and who-knew-what.

Crowley filled a small plate in record time, after pointing Adam to where all the sweeties were and telling him to go wild. The few guests were mostly chatting among themselves, though she saw Abe stop by Aziraphale, leaning over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I feel like I should congratulate you both,” he said when Crowley retook her spot, and winked at her. “My year-and-a-day was downright boring in comparison.”

Crowley smiled politely, a little shy around this learned man, but oh, he was  _kind_ . He really was. “Blessings, Princess,” he said softly. “You deserve this. You both do.”

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at one another, and smiled, and Aziraphale thanked him because Crowley couldn't really talk again, just sit and watch her angel.

Sit and watch her tear into the plate, really. Aziraphale ate as carefully as she could, but she was definitely hungry, and soon Crowley was up again, refilling her plate, picking the choicest bits. She was touched when Adam revealed he'd hidden some petit fours for her and Aziraphale, and returned to her lady with another full plate.

“You should know, your Auntie gave me a shot while you were away,” Aziraphale warned her, and they both broke down in giggles, sharing the plate between them, Crowley's arm around Aziraphale's shoulders, cuddling her close and nudging her to eat a little more, no, no, there's plenty and _I_ had lunch today, Maestra, you eat your fill, love.

“I adore you,” Aziraphale said with a sigh, when they had emptied the second serving, in between accepting congratulations from well-wishers. “Gosh, what a day. You did wonderfully by the way – I forgot to tell you. You were perfect.”

“Aw, thanks. It was...I'm glad I could be a part of it,” Crowley admitted. “Did you see my hand?”

“Yes, you silly duck.” Aziraphale made her hand into the same sign, and pressed it against Crowley's chest. “Thank you. I was very frightened. You're quite intimidating when you go all-out beautiful, you know.”

Crowley snorted. “You should talk. Aziraphale, you are  _stunning_ .”

Aziraphale just smiled, and hugged Crowley's waist, snuggling against her, head on her shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Crowley asked softly. “We can go take a nap, whatever you want.”

“Not just yet. I mean, I am. But I want to stay and enjoy this.” Aziraphale smiled wider. “This is it. That was the last ceremony for me. We're family, nothing more to mark. I'm home.”

Crowley kissed her hair. “Then we'll stay. Let you enjoy being loved and welcomed. You deserve it.”

Aziraphale just went pink, and smiled, and watched the little party, safe in the circle of Crowley's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
